1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a serial bus interface capable of transferring data in synchronism with clocks by use of a clock line and a serial data line. More specifically, the present invention relates to such a serial bus interface which can be coupled to a plurality of peripheral devices having different transfer formats and which can execute data transfer to and from any selected one of the peripheral devices in accordance with the selected peripheral device.
2. Description of Related Art
Serial bus interfaces can make it possible to transfer data by means of only one clock line and one data line. Therefore, if a serial bus interface is used, data transfer can be effected between microcomputers and various associated peripheral devices through a small number of lines.
On the other hand, since the serial bus interface has only one clock line and one data line, microcomputers and/or peripheral devices coupled to the clock line and the data line have to have the same transfer format. If one of the peripheral devices coupled to the clock line and the data line has a data transfer format different from the microcomputer and other peripheral devices coupled to the same clock line and data line, even if the microcomputer could transfer the data in the different format to the above one peripheral device, the other peripheral devices coupled to the same clock line and data line may erroneously receive the data transferred in the different format.